


The moments after

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After their first night together Beth thinks about past dreams and Daryl





	The moments after

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, a couple's first time

Beth couldn't sleep; she was still lying in Daryl's arms, could feel the heat of his body, could hear him snoring slightly. She would have loved to talk with him, but he was not a guy of many words.

He had shown her in hundred other ways that he cared for her. His kisses so warm, his touches so gentle. It was as if the world had stopped to exist for a moment and her long forgotten dreams came back.

When she was younger, she had often dreamed about the guy who would be her first; big and strong and good-looking, like the heroes in the romantic books she liked to read. When the zombies started to take over the world she had stopped dreaming, this was not a place anymore where love and tenderness could survive.

When she had met Daryl first, she had almost been scared of him. He looked so ferocious. The crossbow over his shoulder, his eyes so dark and always alerted, he was ready to kill. So much had happened since then. And she had learned to trust him.

Maybe he didn't look like a sparkling knight, but here, in his arms, she felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
